


Tea Party Torchwood Style

by totally4ryo



Series: Time After Time [13]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally4ryo/pseuds/totally4ryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto walks into his daughter having a tea party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Party Torchwood Style

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Time After Time -- Ianto is about 7 months pregnant in this.

  
Many thanks to the talented and awesome [](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**cjharknessgirl**](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/)!!!

Title: Tea Party Torchwood Style  
Series: Time After Time  
Word Count: 2095  
Rating: G  
Characters/Pairing: Jack/Ianto; OCs: Stephanie Harkness-Jones, Mr. Weebles, Torchwood Three Team (mentioned)  
Spoilers: None really - set about 50 years after TW02.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I’m pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood.  
Warning: m/m, MPREG, fluff and cute kids  
Summary: Ianto walks into his daughter having a tea party.  
Notes: Set in Time After Time -- Ianto is about 7 months pregnant in this.  
This is for [Day Twenty-Five](http://community.livejournal.com/redismycolour/7174.html) at [](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/profile)[**redismycolour**](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/).

  
  


 

Ianto stuck his head in the doorway to Jack’s office. “Have you seen Stef?” he asked.

The last time he had seen their daughter, she was sitting on Jack’s lap, attempting to help him with his paperwork, which amounted to more giggling than actual work.

Jack looked up from the document he was studying. “She’s in the nursery with Mr. Weebles. I had to take a call from UNIT, and you know Colonel Winslow isn’t as warm to children as the PM.”

“Do you think it’s wise?” Ianto asked, stepping into the office. He leaned against the frame. “I know he’s good around her, but he still is a Weevil.”

Jack grinned, his eyes settling on the bump protruding before Ianto. “Obviously a rogue Weevil and one that is evolving. He could be the start of a new breed of Weevils.”

“I’m well aware of that, Jack,” Ianto replied, rubbing his belly.

“But like you said, he’s good around her. I get this feeling he would defend her if there was ever anyone or thing threatening her.” Jack started to grin. “Who knows that in twenty years, he won’t be like Chewbacca, her faithful growling companion.” He winked, with a roguish grin.

Ianto rolled his eyes.

“Don’t worry. The others have been looking in on her, and I’ve been peeking in with CCTV. She’s fine.”

“It worries me sometimes that our daughter’s best friend is a Weevil. And she has a pteranodon for a pet.”

Jack chuckled. “What would you suggest? That we get a dog? We already went over this with Stef. We’re not home enough, and if we tried to bring it in here, said pet dinosaur will swoop down and think it’s a treat.”

“I know. I just worry sometimes.”

“So far she we haven’t had any complaints when we allow her to go play at the neighbors. And we always hear what a charming, delightful child she is from those parents. I wouldn’t worry, Ianto. She’s a Torchwood baby. If we quit and gave her total normal, that’s when she’d probably crack.”

Ianto patted his tummy, sighing. “I’m sorry, little one, but it looks like normal will be a relative term for you.”

“Normal is a relative term. End of sentence,” Jack said. “If you want normal, last I heard, she was going to have a tea party.”

“A tea party. With Mr. Weebles.” Ianto snorted, but he could not stop the grin. “I’m going to check on her and make sure she’s not hungry. It’s getting close to dinner. Do you think we’ll be out of here on time tonight?”

“You and Stephanie will be,” Jack replied. “I’ll do my best to join you.”

“Not again, Jack.”

“I have a conference call with Torchwood One. Hopefully we’ll be done by the time the rest of you call it a night. Go on and check on our little girl. And it is getting close to the time for you to head home.”

“I’ll bring you some coffee after I check on Stef.” Ianto gave Jack a small smile and left the office.

Jack watched Ianto until he could no longer see him through the windows of his office, and then went back to his paperwork.

~+~ ~+~ ~+~

Ianto walked into the nursery, expecting to find Stephanie pouring tea for a Weevil. What he walked into, he was not expecting. He stopped short just inside the nursery and gaped with his eyes wide.

Sitting at the little table was Stephanie, dressed up in one of her dresses, sipping tea from a plastic teacup and eating biscuits, chatting away to Mr. Weebles. That was not shocking to Ianto. He was used to Stephanie and her tea parties.

He was even used to Mr. Weebles being dressed. At first it was finding the Weevil in some of Jack’s clothes. Ianto still would snicker at the image of a Weevil in braces and work shirt. It was a good thing Stephanie was not able to get her little hands on Jack’s greatcoat. To get Mr. Weebles out of Jack’s clothes, Ianto took Stephanie shopping to pick out some casual – and inexpensive – clothing for the Weevil. So Mr. Weebles dressed in other than the usual boiler suit Weevils wore was nothing new.

Ianto found himself standing just inside the room, his jaw hanging. There was the Weevil in a pink frock. As Ianto dared to look closer, he realized Mr. Weebles was also wearing pink boots.

Stephanie looked over to him and grinned widely, reminding Ianto of Jack with her smile. “TADDY! You have to join us for tea!” she exclaimed. “Mr. Weebles, pour Taddy some tea please.”

The Weevil canted his head, looking at Stephanie, then over to Ianto. Ianto swore the Weevil sighed before picking up the little teapot and pouring into a matching plastic cup, the same as they were using.

“Stephanie,” Ianto started, walking over to the table. His eyes were still on Mr. Weebles. “What is going on?”

Stephanie’s bottom lip stuck out and she sighed. “I already told you, Taddy. We’re having a tea party.”

“I can see that,” Ianto replied. “But… what is Mr. Weebles wearing?”

“This is a fancy tea party, Taddy,” the little girl explained, looking up at Ianto and displaying the same worn patience Ianto would sometimes use on Jack. “Mr. Weebles had to get dressed up.”

Ianto studied the Weevil again, who set the little plastic tea cup in front of an empty chair. The Weevil looked stuffed in the small chair, but that was normal for the adults and Weevil that would join Stephanie at her table in the nursery. The Weevil was uncomfortable and Ianto realized what it was, especially when the alien looked up at him and met his eyes. Ianto was able to sense the problem. He was surprised Stephanie didn’t pick up on it. Either the little girl was too excited with her play to notice, which sometimes would happen, or the Weevil was somehow keeping it from Stephanie.

It that was true, it would be another incredible stride for the Weevil’s development since it came to stay as a permanent guest in the Hub several months ago.

Ianto sat down in the chair and had a sip. The plastic of the cup took away from the overall flavor, but he was not going to allow Stephanie to have ceramic or china for playtime. “This is very good,” he said.

“Mr. Weebles helped me,” Stephanie said as the Weevil picked up the plate of biscuits and held it out to Ianto.

As Ianto took a biscuit, Stephanie placed a paper napkin before him. “Use it, Taddy. We don’t want crumbs all over the place.”

Ianto nearly snorted the tea through his nose, hearing his own words come back to him. “Of course not, Stephanie,” he replied, raising an amused eyebrow. After taking a bite of the biscuit and another sip, he said, “Stephanie, why do you have Mr. Weebles dressed like this?”

“I told you, Taddy. It’s a fancy tea party. Mr. Weebles had to dress up.”

“Mr. Weebles dresses very nicely,” Ianto pointed out.

Stephanie nodded in agreement. “But this was a special party and Mr. Weebles needed to look pretty. Like me.”

Ianto resisted rolling his eyes – barely – at the contrast of his beautiful little girl and the Weevil. No matter how nice the clothes, there was still the Weevil’s face. Then he found himself with a feeling of pride for his little girl. She was the future of Torchwood. Ianto was pretty sure of that already. She was without prejudice, but considering her heritage, she could hardly afford to be. While Jack and Ianto had no prejudices, it was their combined backgrounds that made it crucial to raise children who saw inner beauty other than the surface. Add to the mix that she was sensitive to others’ feelings, it really was not a surprise to him that she saw the Weevil every bit as pretty as her. Ianto was extremely proud of her.

“That’s nice, Stephanie,” Ianto said with a genuine warm smile. “But… maybe for really dressing up, we can get Mr. Weebles a nice suit. Just like Taddy. Don’t I look pretty in my suits?”

Stephanie pursed her lips and shook her head. “No.”

“No?” Ianto sounded surprised.

“You’re not pretty, Taddy. You’re handsome.”

“Really? Why is that?”

She gave Ianto one of those looks that warned he was about to be patiently talked down to. There were times that she could be Jack’s daughter, and other times she was definitely his. “You’re a boy, Taddy.”

“So that means I can’t be pretty?”

She shook her head. “Girls are pretty and boys are handsome.”

Ianto nodded. “Of course, sweet pea.” He looked over at the Weevil again, who once more canted his head and give Ianto a pleading look. Ianto managed not to smirk. “Mr. Weebles is a boy. Otherwise wouldn’t he be Miss Weebles?”

Stephanie looked at Ianto for a moment and then her gaze went to the Weevil. Mr. Weebles looked at Stephanie, meeting her gaze. Her little mouth dropped open. “Oh!” She put a hand to her mouth. “I’m sorry, Mr. Weebles.”

The Weevil nodded graciously at Stephanie.

Ianto finished his tea. “Why don’t I take Mr. Weebles to get changed into his boy clothes. We can get him a suit for fancy tea parties.”

“YAY! Thank you, Taddy.”

Jack was going to kill him when he eventually found out that Ianto put out good money to buy a Weevil a suit. Jack would calm down at some point. Particularly when he realizes the same thing Ianto had – they would do anything to make their baby girl happy.

He stood up, struggling a little with getting his bulk out from the little chair. Mr. Weebles stood and gave Ianto a hand. Ianto smiled gratefully at the Weevil and got an equally grateful look in return. He pulled down his shirt, and looked down at himself. Just a few more months and soon they would have two children to adore, love and spoil shamelessly. “Come along, Mr. Weebles,” he said and started for the door. “Stephanie, time to clean up anyway. We’ll be getting ready to go home soon.”

“Is Daddy coming home with us?” Stephanie asked.

“Maybe not when we leave, but I’m sure he’ll be home in time for dinner.”

She pouted a little, but nodded her head. “Daddy has more important things to do.”

“That’s right, sweet pea.” At the doorway, he allowed the Weevil to leave, and then turned back to his daughter. “Stephanie?”

“What Taddy?”

“Where did you get the clothes from? Especially those boots.” Personally Ianto thought they were horrid and could not imagine Seleny or Olivia ordering them. It was also obvious that the clothes did not come from the overindulgent doting aunts, because their frames were too small for clothes that would fit the Weevil.

“I bought them, Taddy.”

Ianto’s eyes went wide. “Excuse me?” he asked. “How?”

“On the puter. Daddy’s card information was on it.”

Oh, Jack was going to have a fit. Their daughter used Torchwood funds to buy clothes for a Weevil online.

“How did you get the package?”

“Uncle Trenton. I had it go to upstairs and told him, saying it was a surprise for my daddies.”

Ianto nodded. Sometimes his daughter’s ability to solve problems was frightening. Too bad she didn’t always apply it whenever she felt that she had to help any of the adults with their work. “Stephanie, we’re going to have a little talk later.”

“Am I in trouble?” She gave Ianto a wide eyed pouting look. The pout was definitely Jack.

“We’re just going to talk, and you’re going to promise me some things. Okay?”

“Okay, Taddy.”

“Now get ready to go home. I don’t know about you, but I’m getting hungry and want to have dinner soon.”

“YAY dinner!” came from Stephanie.

When Ianto left the nursery, Mr. Weebles was no where to be seen. Ianto figured the Weevil wasted no time in getting out of the pink frock and the ridiculous pink boots.

Pink boots on a Weevil.

Once Jack found out about this, after he had a fit about Stephanie ordering online using the Torchwood account, Ianto was certain he would laugh himself unconscious.

Ianto felt the urge to do the same. Quickly he made his way to look in on Mr. Weebles, and then head up to Jack’s office, where he would have himself a good laugh.


End file.
